This invention relates generally to the art of fluid sprinkling and more particularly to snow making towers for ski slopes.
The present invention pertains to an improvement in adjustable snow making towers of the type disclosed in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,163 issued Nov. 1, 1994.
A suitable discussion regarding prior art background of the present invention is presented in this patent and also in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,825, issued Jul. 9, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,949, issued Apr. 27, 1976. Accordingly the background provided in these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, the present invention pertains to adjustable snow making towers which are comprised of a vertical support pole and a support arm pivotally connected to the support pole adjacent the upper end thereof for pivotal movement from vertical to horizontal. A snow making pipe tower is secured at its lower end to the support arm and is provided with snow making nozzle mechanisms at the upper end thereof.
This pipe tower is supported from the support arm for elevating the nozzles above ground with pivotal movement of the support arm toward vertical. Remote air and water supplies are connected to the pipe water tower to provide water and air under pressure to the nozzle mechanisms at the upper end of the pipe tower for discharge into ambient atmosphere for manufacturing snow in subfreezing conditions.
The snow making pipe tower, which is supported on the support arm for movement between horizontal and vertical, may be of the type wherein water and air under pressure are mixed at the base of the pipe tower, or are independently conveyed through the pipe tower as disclosed in the inventor's above-referenced patents.
The problem encountered with such adjustable prior art snow making towers is that ice and snow buildup on the tower structure and also the water under pressure being supplied to the snow tower is warmer than desired. The resultant effect is that ice and snow buildup must be periodically removed or the tower will be destroyed by the weight of the ice accumulation and also quality snow cannot be manufactured at higher subfreezing ambient temperatures.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an adjustable snow making tower which is free from ice and snow accumulation thereon and provides colder water to the tower for the manufacture of better quality snow at higher ambient subfreezing temperatures.